


Little Friend

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kasalanan to ni Jongin at ni Jongdae kasi late siya





	Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> isang biglaang drabble dahil sa kwento ni soopanini kanina sa twt at dahil may naisip akong au, idrabble ko na daw. HAHAHAHA
> 
> salamat sa kwento niya at nabigyang buhay ang maikling kwento na to
> 
> disclaimer: walang hayop na nasaktan sa paggawa ng kwentong ito

Lunes, first day of the week at bilang isang guro, big deal para kay Kyungsoo na masimulan ng maayos ang linggo ng kanyang mga estudyante. He’s been there and done that kaya alam niya na may epekto talaga kapag maganda ang panimula ng school week. Kaya naman maaga siyang umalis sa kanila para maaga din siya makarating sa Mababang Paaralan ng ng San Vicente. Handa naman na ang visual aids niya para sa mga mahal niyang Grade 1 students pero mas okay na yung  _ mas _ handa kaysa mag-cram.

 

Dapat siya mag-set ng example para sa mga chikiting.

 

Nagtimpla muna siya ng kape pagkalapag ng mga gamit niya sa mesa at habang hinahalo niya ang pinaghalong kape, creamer at asukal sa penguin mug niya, tumunog ang wind chime na nakakabit sa pinto ng faculty room. May kasama na siya, malamang si Jongdae Kim iyon, music teacher, dahil siya ang madalas na nauuna sa kanila dahil katabi lang ng bahay nila ang paaralan.

 

Pero dun siya nagkamali, ibang Jong Kim ang dumating. Si Jongin Kim na laging inaasar sa kanya ng mga co-teacher niya.

 

“Good morning, Soo! Himalang walang traffic ngayon kaya napaaga ako,” ngisi nito.

 

Good morning talaga dahil sino ba naman ang hindi gaganda ang araw pag magandang tanawin ang bubungad sa’yo ‘di ba? Sana lang hindi si Sehun o Baekhyun ang susunod na dadating dahil siguradong may maiisip silang pang-asar malaman lang nila na  _ nagkataong _ sila lang ni Jongin ang nasa faculty room, kahit gaano pa ‘yan kabilis.

 

Mga issuero kasi.

 

“Good morning din,” tipid niyang sagot. Sa totoo lang, awkward si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Una, hindi naman kasi maitatanggi na talagang gwapo itong si Jongin Kim. Matangkad, moreno at maganda pang ngumiti, yung sobrang mararamdaman mo na sincere siya sa kaligayhan niya, kahit mababaw. Madalas siyang matawa sa mga walang kwentang joke ni Baekhyun at ng principal nilang si Sir Junmyeon.

 

Pangalawa, dahil lang nabanggit niya iyon ng minsan sa madaldal na si Baekhyun, nagsimula na ang pang-aasar sa kanilang dalawa. Masama pa, pareho silang English teacher kaya naman hindi maiiwasan na madalas silang magkasama.

 

Magkatabi pa nga ang table nila.

 

Kaya naman hindi talaga maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na maging awkward. Nakakahiya kasi ang mga kaibigan niya.

 

At dahil wala naman na siyang ibang gagawin sa mini-pantry, bumalik na siya sa kanyang mesa. Sakto namang nagbukas na si Jongin ng bag niya para kunin ang mga gamit niya nang walang anu-ano ay may lumipad galing sa bukas na brown messenger bag na nakapatong sa desk niya.

 

Hindi pwedeng magkamali si Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang nakita. Maliit, kulay dark brown at LUMILIPAD ITO PAPUNTA SA KANYA.

 

Isang malakas na tili ang gumising sa mga tulog na sulok ng Mababang Paaralan ng San Vicente dahil may MALAKING IPIS NA LUMILIPAD-LIPAD SA FACULTY ROOM GALING SA BAG NI JONGIN.

 

Agad siyang napatalon (buti na lang nakalapag na ang kape niya) at naghanap ng matataguan. Sa hindi malamang kadahilanan, napunta siya sa likod ng salarin sa pagdadala ng ipis sa kanya. Sumilip siya mula sa malapad na likod ni Jongin at kumapit ng mahigpit sa mga balikat nito. Handang-handa na siyang gawing human shield ito tutal kasalanan naman niya ang lahat.

 

“Bakit ka nagdala ng ipis, Jongin!” reklamo niya habang hinahanap-hanap kung saan na napadpad ang maliit na halimaw na feeling niya kakainin siya.

 

“Hala, hindi ko talaga alam. Bakit naman ako magdadala ng ipis dito, Soo? Hindi ko naman sadya,” hindi niya kita ang expression ng co-teacher niya pero halata namang hindi siya nagsisinungaling. “Diba may Baygon tayo dito? Alam mo ba kung nasaan?”

 

Akmang maglalakad palayo ang pananggalang niya kaya humigpit pa lalo ang hawak ni Kyungsoo dito. “Teka san ka pupunta?!”

 

Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin at lumingon sa lalaking nakakapit sa likod niya. Naka-pout at mukhang takot na takot.  _ Ang cute naman _ . “Hahanapin ko lang ung Baygon para mapatay na natin yung ipis. Takot ka pala dun?”

 

Ayaw na ayaw magpakita ni Kyungsoo ng kahinaan kahit kanino dahil madami dyan (aka Baekhyun at Sehun) na ginagamit iyon para lang asarin siya kaya naging defensive siya sa tanong ni Jongin kahit hindi naman siya tunog mangaasar. “Hindi no! Kadiri kasi yang mga yan baka kung anong germs ang dala eh di magkakasakit pa ako? O baka madamay pa ang mga bata?”

 

Natawa na lang si Jongin dahil alam niyang kahit na madaming sinabi si Kyungsoo, halata namang takot siya dun sa unexpected niyang pasahero sa bag niya kanina. “Okay, sige. Pero ano? Ganito na lang tayo kung ayaw mo ipahanap yung Baygon?”

 

Nakakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at halatang nag-iisip ng mabuti. “Sasamahan kita. Andun yun sa maliit na cabinet sa baba nung lababo.”

 

Pero mukhang magaling ang timing nitong bisita nilang ipis dahil saktong pag-bitaw ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakakapit niya kay Jongin, bigla itong nagpakita at lumipad malapit sa mga ulo nila. Hindi mapigilang magpakawala nanaman ng tili ni Kyungsoo at napakapit ulit sa human shield niya, sa bewang na nga lang.

 

Yun kasi yung malapit at madaling abutin, sabi niya sa sarili niya.

 

“JONGIN PATAYIN MO NA KASI YUNG IPIS!”

 

“Soo, hindi ako makagalaw. Dali na, kunin na natin yung Baygon,” mahigpit kasi talaga ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya hindi din makalakad si Jongin para kahit sana siya na lang ang kukuha para matapos na. Kawawa naman ‘tong cute na ‘to.

 

Humingang malalim itong cute na English teacher at bumitaw na din sa wakas. “PAKI BILIS PLEASE.”

 

At dahil mahaba ang mga binti ni Jongin, mabilis niyang narating ang lababo at yumuko para makuha na nga yung Baygon na kanina pa dapat lumutas sa problema nila. Paglingon niya sa kanyang takot na kasama, naka-upo na ito at hawak-hawak ang kanyang ulo, lumilinga-linga para mahanap kung saan na napadpad yung ipis.

 

Kitang-kita ni Jongin, in slow motion, kung paanong lumabas ang ipis mula sa desk ni Sehun (na nasa may likod ni Kyungsoo) at lumipad saglit bago mag-landing sa maputing kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!”

 

Muntik-muntikan na silang matumba nang dambahin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, buti na lang napakapit si Jongin sa kanya gamit yung isa niyang kamay na hindi hawak yung Baygon. Lumilipad-lipad ulit ang kanilang little  _ friend _ kaya hirap din si Jongin na asitahin ito.

 

“Ano ba ang nangyayari dito? Bakit may sumisigaw…? Kyungsoo? Jongin? Anong meron bakit magkayakap kayo at may Baygon?”

 

Napanganga na lang si Jongin pagkabukas ng pinto ng faculty room, pumasok si Principal Junmyeon at lumabas na din ang ipis bago tuluyang sumara ito.

 

“Uhm,” pinatong niya ang bitbit na insect spray sa kalapit na mesa at hinarap ang principal. “Meron po kasing ipis kanina sir. Natakot po si Kyungsoo kaya dapat iispray-an ko kaso lumabas na din,” sabay turo sa pinto sa likod ng principal.

 

Gumalaw na si Kyungsoo na halos idikit na ang sarili sa kili-kili ni Jongin. Maluha-luha ito at pulang-pula ang pisngi. “Hindi nga ako takot sa ipis. Kadiri lang sila.”

 

“O siya, o siya,” napakamot na lang ng ulo si Sir Junmyeon. “Ayusin niyo na ang mga sarili niyo dahil may klase pa kayo in 30 minutes, okay?”

 

Pagka-alis ng principal, napatingin ulit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at sa pawis na noo nito. Pinunasan na niya, magpapalit na din naman siya ng damit kasi nalukot na ni Kyungsoo ang polo niya. “Okay ka na ba, Soo?”

 

Tumango ito ng dalawang beses at biglang natigilan. Halos pumitik ang leeg niya sa bilis ng pagtingin niya kay Jongin at nakita ng mas matangkad na teacher na narealize na ni Kyungsoo na kanina pa sila magkayakap sa gitna ng faculty room.

 

“GOOD MO---!” Well, well, well, good nga talaga ang morning niyo kasi landian agad,” tumambad si Baekhyun sa pintuan na may expression na nagsasabi kay Kyungsoo na pagdudusahan niya ito ng isang taon.

 

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Jongin at bumitaw na sa yakap sabay irap. “Kasalanan mo ‘to!”  _ Bakit kasi ngayon pa late dumating si Jongdae! _

 

Padabog na pumuntang desk niya si Kyungsoo, nakasimangot. Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Jongin. Susuyuin na lang niya and cute niyang deskmate kasi totoo pala ang hinala niya, masarap kayakap si Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa! come at me on twt @kaichocosoo pero wala akong binibentang pantaboy ng ipis ^^


End file.
